Lying isn't the best thing to do
by Alpha Pred
Summary: One wrong choice of words will change Kate and Humphrey's life forever
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: A new Beginning

'_Got to get back there' Humphrey said as he ran towards the wedding ceremony. As he spotted Kate, he ran towards her yelling "KATE" as loud as he could. _

"_Kate I have to tell you something" Humphrey said in an exhausted voice but before he could finish, Garth tackles him to the ground._

"_What are you doing here Omega, Kate loves me now and she is my mate, now be gone" Garth said in a commanding voice._

_As Garth and Kate begin to walk away, the heartbroken Humphrey lashes onto Kate's leg_

"_Kate please after everything that happened between us, I love you" Humphrey says as tears drop from his eyes._

"_Uhh why would I want to be your mate, you're just a pathetic Omega" Kate says and walks away._

"_KATE!" Yells Humphrey but in the distance he could hear something…. "Wake up…. WAKE UP!"_

"AAAHHHHHH" Jolts Humphrey from his nightmare, "Thank god it was just a dream"

"What happened?" asks Kate who has entered the den with a dead caribou.

"I had this dream where you married Barf and left me" Humphrey said in a sad voice.

"First of all his name is not Barf, it's Garth and second, I would never leave you." She says

"Oh really, what makes me think tha-" Humphrey was cut off by Kate giving him a passionate kiss.

"Do I need to still prove myself?" Kate asks.

"Oh yeah, I still don't believe you maybe 10 more of those and were good" says Humphrey in a sarcastic tone.

Kate gives Humphrey a playful hit, "You dirty Omega" she replies.

"You know it" Humphrey says while winking at her. She blushes and the two proceed to eating the caribou.

After they eat, the 2 discuss the day's Agenda.

"So at 11:30 I have my Alpha duties but I finish at 2:00 so after that we can spend some time alone" Kate said.

"Then we can have some 'FUN' if you know what I mean" Humphrey says while showing off his muscle.

"Don't forget to come by my parents den at 12:00 for lunch" Kate says while running off to do her duties

"Don't worry I won't" Humphrey replies while trying to hide the fact that he hated going to their den.

**At 11:55 pm**

While walking to Kate's parents den, Humphrey thought to himself…

" _Man I really need to man up and ask her already, it's been over 1 month since the stampede and I still haven't asked her yet, I got it!_

_I will ask her at her parents den, so that they can hear it as well, YES Humphrey you are the MAN!"_

All of a sudden he could hear a 'snap' behind him and he got into a defensive stance, "Who are you show yourself" he growled.

"Man chillax bro, it's just me Garth" a voice from behind him said.

"Oh it's just you Barf what's up?" Humphrey says as he calms himself down.

"I already told you my name is GARTH!" He yells out.

Humphrey apologizes "Sorry bro"

"No prob-" Garth gets cut off by Humphrey "I'm sorry that your UGLY!" Humphrey lay on the ground laughing his head off

Garth angered by his actions "Why you little" Tackles him to the ground. The 2 start fighting

From a distance Winston (Kate's dad) sees them fighting and goes there to break it up.

"Both of you ENOUGH" He says in a scary voice. "Both of you at my den NOW!". Garth and Humphrey frightened run along.

**At The Den**

"You guys are late" said Kate and Lilly while giving them the "your late" face.

"Sorry were late, I ran into an 'obstacle' Garth replied while looking at Humphrey.

"It's alright, as long as were all together now" says Eve who is Winston's mate.

"Thanks Ev-" Humphrey says but gets cut off by Eve.

" IF YOU EVER MAKE MY DAUGHTERS SAD OR EVEN THNIK ABOUT HURTING THEM OR EVEN RUNNING LATE ON THEM, I WILL PERSONALLY TAKE YOUR EYEBALLS, RIP THEM FROM YOUR BODY AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROATS!" Eve says in a demonic voice.

Garth and Humphrey gulped in fear and replies "Yes ma'am"

"Such wonderful boys let's eat shall we" Eve says and everyone begins to eat except Humphrey who is wondering if he should ask Kate now?

"_Come Humphrey you big old chicken, ask her already it's now or never" says a thought_

"_Don't rush him, if you feel that you're not ready to ask her now then don't" says another_

_Humphrey decides to ask her in their den before going to sleep._

What will happen? Will he succeed in his question? What is his question?

Read more to find out?


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2: The Truth

**At Humphrey's and Kate's Den**

"Hey Kate do you have a minute?" asks Humphrey

"Sure" says Kate with a smile.

"Kate…" Humphrey says while kneeling down. "Will you marry me and be my mate?"

"I don't know what to say." Kate replies after being shocked

"Say yes!" says a voice from outside their den. It appears to be Garth and Lilly.

"Yes of course Humphrey" replies Kate.

The group of wolves celebrate. Humphrey thought to himself.

"_YES SHE IS FINALLY MINE, GO HUMPHREY!"_

**Wedding day**

**At Kate's and Humphrey's den.**

"Kate please doesn't tell me you're marrying that pathetic omega" says one of her friends.

"You can do so much better then Humphrey" says another.

"You guys think that I'm marrying him because I love him? Please you got it all wrong, I'm only marrying him so that I can be married, I hate Humphrey and I hate Garth as well, have you heard his howl?" Replies Kate.

"What…." Says a voice outside their den.

"Well look what the wolf dragged in" says Kate's friend.

"Oh no Humphrey it's not what you think" Says Kate

Humphrey dashes away towards his favorite river to play in.

"Let him go, I can show you where all the hot alphas are" replies Kate's friend

"NO SHUT UP BECAUSE OF YOU I LOST MY FUTURE MATE, HUMPHREY!" Kate yells as she races to find Humphrey.

**In Kate's mind**

"_Oh no what have I done, I just completely broke his heart, stupid Kate, why'd you have to lie so that you could fit in with the popular alphas."_

**At the river**

"Humphrey where are you? Can we talk?" yells Kate.

"What do you want?" says Humphrey who appears behind her. "Why don't you go back to your friends and talk about Humphrey the pathetic omega".

"No Humphrey it's not what it looks like, I still love you and I don't think your pathetic" Kate replies as tears drop from her eyes.

"YA WELL THAT'S NOT WHAT I HEARD. SO WHAT YOU USED ME TO GET BACK HOME AND ALL THE STUFF WE'VE BEEN TROUGH WAS FAKE!" Humphrey yells out.

"No it wasn'tt they were reallll" Kate says while crying.

"You know what were through im leaving Jasper for good PEACE!" Humphrey says as he makes his way towards the Canadian express.

"HUMPHREY!" Kate yells desperately trying to stop her mate.

**At Winston's and Eve's den.**

"What was that scream?" Eve says.

"It sounded like Kate's" Winston replied, Eve nodded her head in agreement.

A few minutes later a crying Kate enters their den.

"Oh my goodness sweetie are you ok?" Eve asks as she comforts her daughter


	3. The Run

Chapter 3: The Run

**At Winston's and Eve's Den**

"WHAT!" Yells Winston from the top of his lungs, "YOU DID WHAT!"

"I can't believe you Kate, I'm very disappointed in you" says Eve as she gives her the "shame on you" face.

"How could you say that about Humphrey? Did you know that boy was madly in love with you?" Says Winston.

"Really?" Kate replies while wiping a tear from her eye.

"Every day when you guys were pups, he would come by our den and ask for you? And if you weren't there he would wait patiently for you? And when you left for Alpha school OOOOHHHH man that boy wouldn't stop crying, we couldn't get a good night sleep" says Wilson while Eve nods her head in agreement.

"I just wanted to fit in with my friends…." Says Kate softly.

"Well now because of that Humphrey is probably gone half way across Canada now, oh well, goodnight Kate" says her parents.

Kate walks outside and stares at the moon and thinks to herself.

"_Oh Humphrey I'm sorry, please don't leave"._

**With Humphrey**

"At the speed your running at you should catch the Canadian express" yells Marcel and Paddy from above.

"Thanks guys for everything I'll see you guys soon" replies Humphrey as he jumped onto an open train car.

"Goodbye my friend, and don't worry we will tell your "girlfriend" where you are going" yells Paddy.

As Humphrey was on the train, he passed by the river where he and Kate howled on the train, tears came from his eye as all of the memories came back to him.

"_NO you got to let go of her_, _forget about Jasper" _All of a sudden the train abruptly came to a stop.

"That did it" said Marcel, who put his golf club through the train's wheels. "Now hurry goes find the mademoiselle".

"_Great now I got to wait here for like a half hour" Humphrey thought to himself._

**Back at Jasper**

"Uh where can I find a mademoiselle, oh there she is" Paddy yells as he spots her.

"PADDY!" Kate says as she smiles

"Great to see you too, but uh what has happened with you and monsieur?" Paddy asks.

"I'd rather not talk about it" Kate says while looking down.

"Uhh Ok but you need to follow me quick" Paddy says as he starts to fly towards the train.

"Uuhh ok Paddy" Kate replies.

**At the train**

"_Where are those 2" Marcel thought to himself_

As if on cue, Kate and Paddy arrived.

Paddy and Marcel pointed to the car that Humphrey was in and told her "Quick jump in"

"Why where are you taking me?" Kate asks

"JUST GO" yells the 2 birds.

Kate jumps in not realizing Humphrey is sleeping on the hay.

"_What was that noise I heard something jump on my car but, nahh it's probably someone crossing the train tracks" Humphrey thought to himself until he heard a voice "Humphrey?" In an instant he recognized that voice. "No could it be" He thought to himself_


	4. The Journey

Chapter 4: The Journey

"_Humphrey?" A voice called out from inside the train car._

"_No, it can't be her…" Humphrey thought to himself._

As slowly as he could, Humphrey opened his eyes to see the wolf he had loved since they were pups.

"Humphrey!" Yells Kate as she pounces on him knocking him to the ground.

"What do you want?" replies Humphrey in a rude tone.

"Listen can we talk?" asks Kate.

"Fine but get off me first" says Humphrey.

All of a sudden the train starts moving again.

"You better get off, if you want to stay with the "Alphas" Humphrey says while pointing to Jasper.

"No, I'm staying with you" says Kate as she lowers his hand.

"So what do you want from me, the pathetic Omega" asks Humphrey.

"Listen, the reason I said those words was because I wanted to fit in with the popular Alphas, I never meant to hurt you…" Kate says while hanging her head low.

Humphrey walks to her and lifts her head up.

"Thank you for speaking the truth" Humphrey says as he kisses Kate.

She blushes then replies "Thanks I promise I won't do it again" Kate says

"I hope not…" Humphrey says.

Night falls and they sleep together in the hay in the train car. Outside, Marcel and Paddy see them.

"I told you they would make up, there's always a happy ending" Paddy says

"Yes indeed, I wonder when they are going to "repopulate eh" Marcel responds.

A few hours later Morning has struck and Marcel and Paddy wake the couple to get off the train.

"Uhh wake up monsieur et mademoiselle, you must get off here" Marcel says.

"Yes this train will lead you back to Jasper" Paddy says as he points to the train.

"You mean that train" a groggy Humphrey replies as he points to a train that has begun to go.

"Noooo, you have missed the last train of the year" Marcel says.

'I'm sorry my friends but you must go by foot back to Jasper" Paddy says.

"But don't worry we'll keep an eye on you from the above" Replies Marcel as the 2 birds begin to fly.

"Kate wake up, Kate" Humphrey says while trying to wake her up.

"_Wait I got an idea" Humphrey thought to himself._

Humphrey carried Kate all the way to a river and threw her in there and it seemed to work.

"AHHHH!" screamed Kate as she landed in the cold water.

"Bwhahahaha" says Humphrey as he lay on the ground laughing.

"That wasn't very funny" Kate says crossing her arms.

"Aww I'm sorry Kate" says Humphrey has he makes his way towards her.

"Jokes" Kate replies as she splashes water all over Humphrey.

"Come here you little" Humphrey says while chasing Kate around the river.

The 2 play in the river for about 1 hour and decide it's time to go home.

"Come on Kate, let's go home" says Humphrey who is signaling Kate to come.

"Ok and uh Humphrey" Kate asks.

"Yes?" Humphrey responds

"I love you" says Kate

"I love you too" replies Humphrey

The 2 wolves continue their journey towards Jasper as they experience rain, and obstacles along the way but they manage to prevail.


	5. The Return

Chapter 5: The Return

After many days of trying to get back to Jasper they have returned. As they enter Jasper, they are greeted by Hutch who is on is border patrol.

"We finally made it babe" says Humphrey.

"Babe? Really" Replies Kate as she looks at him funny.

"What?" Humphrey says.

"Nothing" says Kate.

"HUMPHREY, KATE IS THAT YOU?" yells a voice

"Oh it's you Hutch how you doing" says Kate.

"Doing fine, so uh you guys are together again?" he said nervously

"Yes why?" says Humphrey.

"Kate your not gonna like this but, your dad has arranged for you to marry someone else." Says Hutch

"WHAT!" Says the shocked couple

"I know, I'm shocked as well, turns out, he thought that you guys wouldn't get back together and he arranged for you to marry some Alpha Wolf, apparently he paid big bucks to get him" replies Hutch.

"I need to speak with my dad now!" Commands Kate.

"Yes ma'am" replies a frightened Hutch

**At Winston's and Eve's Den**

"So when Kate comes in I want you t-" Winston says but gets cut off.

"DAD!" Kate yells as she walks in the den.

Winston gulps "Hi dear this is Justin, he will be your new mate"

"Dad me and Humphrey are together again, so take away Justin" Kate says as she hugs Humphrey.

"I'm sorry dear, but this time I cannot allow that, I've spent too much money getting him here and you ARE going to marry him whether you like it or not, I'm not asking you, IM ORDERING YOU!" Winston yells in such a commanding voice that nobody has ever seen nor heard.

"Wait, I challenge Justin to the Wolfdown" Humphrey says as the whole room gasps.

"Very well then I accept your challenge" Justin replies.

Winston heads toward the edge of their den and announces the second Wolfdown in the history of Jasper.

The whole village is in excitement as you can hear crowds chant "Wolfdown Wolfdown"

"I will see you tomorrow at 12:00 pm sharp at the beta dome" Says Justin as he leaves for his den.

" So be it" Humphrey says as Kate and Humphrey return to their den.

In Humphrey's mind, all he could think about is crowds chanting that 1 word… WOLFDOWN


	6. The Wolfdown

Chapter 6: The Wolfdown

**The Next Day at the Beta Dome**

Winston walked up to the speaker

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the second ever Wolfdown ever in Jasper" He announced.

The crowds of wolves cheered very loudly.

"Introducing the contestants, first to my left weighing in at 100 pounds, Humphrey!" Winston said he pointed to Humphrey.

"And to my right, weighing in at 125 pounds, Justin!" Winston said as he pointed to Justin.

The crowds cheer grew louder and louder, patiently waiting till the start.

"The first match will be the Joke contest" Winston said through the speaker.

"_Man I got this one in the bag" Humphrey thought to himself._

"_Yes Humphrey has the advantage" Kate thought._

"Humphrey, since you are the Omega here, you may begin" Winston said.

"Ok, hey Justin have you seen the clown who hides from gay wolves?" asks Humphrey.

Justin who didn't hear the gay part answered "No"

The crowds burst out with laughter.

"Justin now it's your turn" said Winston

"Ok why did the chicken cross the road?" Justin asks.

"Why?" asks the crowd.

"To get to the other side HAHAHAHA" Justin burst out with laughter however the crowd was dead silent.

"Umm ok, first round goes to Humphrey!" Winston said raising Humphrey's hand.

"Onto to the next round" replies Winston.

After many events, the score is tied at 5 a piece.

"The final event in which the winner will get my daughter Kate, is the Wolfdown. The only way to win is to kill your opponent or make them tap out" Winston said with a evil smile.

The entire Dome gasped.

Before the Match started, Winston approached Justin.

"Here put these on" Winston said as he handed Justin spiked Gloves.

"What for" asks Justin

"To insure that you win" replies Winston.

**3.. 2…1.. Ding Ding Ding**

**The Match has started.**

Humphrey who is unaware of Justin's gloves, attacks him.

Justin with one swift blow of the gloves, knocks Humphrey right out.

"OOOhh" yells the crowd.

Humphrey who is badly injured tells Justin his final words.

" Nowwwww, Finish me, take care of Kate forrr mee" He replies in a soft voice.

Justin who gets ready to deliver the final blow…


	7. The End

Chapter 7: The End

Justin was going to deliver blow.

"Finishh meee" Humphrey uttered…

The crowd gasped, they couldn't believe what had just happened.

Humphrey opened his eyes to find out that Justin didn't finish him.

"I will not finish him, I have cheated and I forfeit the match" Justin said has a showed the gloves to the crowds.

"WHATTTT!" Winston yells as he is in disbelief.

The crowds cheer as the announcers have announced that Humphrey has won.

"Hey Justin" Humphrey says as he walks up to him.

"Listen I'm sorry for everything" Justin replies.

"Don't worry thanks for letting me win" Humphrey said with a smile.

"HUMPHREY!" Kate yells as she runs to hug her mate.

"Kate!" Humphrey yells as he catches her.

"I'll leave you 2 alone" Justin says as he leaves.

"I love you Kate!" Humphrey says as he kisses her.

"I love you too" Kate replies.

**The Next Day**

All the wolves who live in Jasper come to meet at the ceremony of exile.

"Winston you are hereby exiled from our clan and you may never return here again. You have 1 hour to take your belongings and be on your way" says the Judge.

"Yes your honor" replies Winston.

As everyone starts to leave, Winston utters something under his tongue

"I'll be back" he says.

**Wedding day**

"Do you Kate take Humphrey to be your mate?" asks the priest.

"I do" replies Kate.

"Do you Humphrey take Kate to be your mate?" asks the priest.

"I do" replies Humphrey.

"You may kiss the bride" says the priest gesturing them to kiss each other.

After the wedding Kate and Humphrey spot Justin leaving Jasper.

"HEY JUSTIN WAIT UP" Yells the newly married couple.

"Oh hey guys" replies Justin.

" Where are you going?" asks Kate.

"Oh you know travel the world" says Justin pointing to the sky.

"Why don't you stay here in Jasper, be the co-leader of our pack" suggests Humphrey.

"Really!" says Justin with a smile on his face.

"Really" says Humphrey.

The 3 wolves celebrate the arrival of a new friend.

As they make their way back to Kate and Humphrey's den, they find a note on the ground.

Dear Jasper,

For anyone who reads this, I am long gone. But don't worry I'll be back with my own pack and we will destroy anybody standing in our way, we are going to take Jasper back to it's rightful owner.

If by any chance Kate and Humphrey are reading this, I have 4 words for you, I'll see you soon.

Winston

**Don't worry I'll make a sequel on this story called " A new Chapter"**

**I'l put Chapter 1 for it today.**


End file.
